Melting Like Ice
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Cassidy's friend, Icy Fox, meets another fox that just might like her. And Icy seems to have a crush on him. But, Cassidy doesn't like him. Why? Yes, stupid summary, story is hopefully better XD


**OKA! I know that I already have Time Race, Walk Down Memory Lane, and Serenity's play on my plate, but I got this idea from my good friend, lovegreenanred, also know as Serenity (From Serenity's play #4 part two, she did the original). She has an OC, Icy Fox, who stars in this story, along with my OC and the 'Tics. On LUO (the site where you can find the original Serenity plays) Icy and Cassidy are best freinds.  
So not question my logic (Those of you who have read Serenity's stories on Icy) as to how the timing works out, coz honestly, I don't know. XD**

**Prologue: "Zachary Fox**"

"Alright, kid, time for you to get back in your place!"

"Not this time, Ace!"

Ace chuckled as he cut off the blue-clad coyote, who stopped and turned tail, trying to find her teammates.

But, Ace had her cornered. Cassidy kept her back to him, bouncing the orange-and-black ball right in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silver fox wave her arms at her.

"Comin' at ya, Ice!" Cassidy dove right, and tossed the ball to the fox. Ace, expecting her to fake him out, dove left, giving her free clearance to Icy.  
Icy snatched the ball and took off towards one of the goals, bouncing the ball. She pulled up to a stop when a peach, pink-clad bunny cut her off. The fox spun around and passed the ball to a blue-and-purple roadrunner. "Go, Rev!" She cheered.

Rev took off at a blinding speed in the direction Icy had been going, but stopped suddenly when a black and orange duck appeared in front of him.

"Snake!" Duck called out as he stole the ball from Rev. He took off in the opposite direction. He and Slam passed the ball back and forth between each other as they approached the goal.

"Tech!" Rev, Icy, and Cassidy yelled at the same time. "Get 'em!"

"I told you guys I didn't want to play!" Tech yelled back as he attempted to stop Duck and Slam. He failed, as Duck shot the ball into the net.

The score was now tied, twenty-four to twenty-four.

"Alright, gang! Next one to score wins!" Ace called out, catching the ball from Duck.

Icy and Cassidy seemed to have a telepathy moment. The pair glanced at each other, smiling mischieviously. They had a plan.

Ace had the ball, Slam and Lexi ran ahead of him. Duck stayed behind, watching the other team.

Icy glanced at Rev and nodded. Rev nodded, giving her a thumbs-up. He then took off towards Ace. Ace saw that one coming, and jumped out of Rev's path. What he didn't see coming was Icy, who ran around him, snatching the ball. She kept running, with Ace on her tail. When Lexi ran in front of her, Icy jumped up as high as she could and tossed the ball to Rev, who in turn passed it to Cassidy.

With Ace's and Lexi's attention on the girl coyote, Icy got ahead of them all.

Her next move surprised everyone. That is, except Rev and Cassidy.

Icy stepped in front of Cassidy. Cassidy kept running towards her. Icy knelt down, cupping her hand at her knee. When Cassidy put her foot in Icy's hands, Icy lifted her up. Cassidy easily shot the ball into the net.

However, her landing wasn't quite so graceful, and Cassidy tumbled head over heels a few feet, stopping on her back. "Owww.." She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her back a little.

"We won!" Icy shouted, running up to Cassidy and tackling her freind.

"What kind of smart-alick move was that?" Duck commented.

"Chill out, Cousin Duck." Icy said. "Yeah, Duck." Ace added. "It was just a game for fun." He faced Icy and Cassidy. "I knew you two were competetive, but I really didn't expect that." He said, smiling.

"See what I have to put up with?" Tech said jokingly, joining them.

Icy gave Tech a punch in the arm, and Cassidy tackled him from behind

.  
"What's with the girls always fawning over him?!" Duck commented, obviously disgusted.

"Hey!" Icy glared at him. "Tech and I are FRIENDS. The only one who's fawning over him is Miss Puppy-Dog Pout." She added, giving Cassidy a smile to let her know she was just playing around.

"Guilty as charged." Cassidy admitted, returning Icy's smile.

"Who's up for some ice cream?" Ace asked. "I have a craving for some."

"When don't you?" Lexi returned. "Only if you stick to your two-scoop limit!"

"I make no promises."

"I'm in!" Icy said.

"Me, two!" Cassidy and Tech said at the same time.

"Me-three!" Rev shouted exctitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Duck shrugged.

"Ice cream!" Slam said, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's jet!" Ace said, leading the way out of the virtua trainer. Cassidy jumped off of Tech's back, and Tech hooked his arm around her neck, his hand messing with he hair.

Icy smiled at the two. When Zadavia had her join the team, she wasn't so sure about Tech and Cassidy being together, but it was obvious that Tech was happy with her. Besides, after getting over the ackwardness of Tech's childhood friend joining the team, the fox and coyote quickly became very good friends. They had learned and respected each other's preferences, and had a lot in common. Both of them loved ice cream and were good at singing. But, when it came to singing, Icy was out-going, while Cassidy needed a little shove.

On top of that, they were exactly the same size.

It was quite interesting, having Icy join. Tech and Rev expected Cassidy to be the last one to adjust to Icy, knowing how she reacts to sudden change. But, besides Tech and Rev themselves, she was the quickest to get along with her. Now, I will stop my rambling so you can enjoy the rest of this story.

The team soon arrived at the ice cream shop, having discovered that Slam had gotten into the last tubs of ice cream they had in HQ.

After ordering their ice cream, they all sat down. Icy, Rev, Tech and Cassidy sat at on table, while Ace, Lexi, Duck and Slam sat at another. Cassidy shivered a little after eating some of her vanilla ice cream. Her eyes and hand glowed light blue and she touched her bowl, nearly melting the ice cream. She smiled to herself.

Icy laughed at this. "Too cold for ya, Cass?"

Cassidy raised her eyebrow at the fox as she watched her freeze hers even more. "Not cold enough for ya, Ice?"

Rev and Tech exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes at the girls. The two were a strange pair. Backwards and forwards.

Suddenly, another fox sat down at the tabe next to Icy and Cassidy. He had deep red fur, with a black stripe down his tail and white on his cheeks and mouth area and inside his ears. His ocean-blue eyes gazed at Icy for a moment. Finally, the male fox faced Icy, smiling. "Hello there, I'm Zac." He introduced.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Icy to react. Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She turned away, afraid of anyone seeing her blushing._ 'What's with me today? Must be near that time again... GRrrr.. I hate it...'_ After a moment, she cleared her throat and looked at the other fox. "Uh... Hi... My name's Icy." She stammered.

Tech and Rev exchanged looks of surprise. When had Icy ever been shy before!

However, Cassidy was not paying attention. Her eyes were studying the male fox up and down. He seemed... familiar. She did not know how... but she had this strange feeling.

Zac looked at Cassidy, and returned her curious gaze. Suddenly, he placed her. "Have we met before?" He asked.

"I.. I don't know..." Cassidy answered, confused.

"I know where..." Zac turned his face to show his one cheek, and a small scar underneath his eye.

Cassidy nearly fell out of her seat in surprise. "Zachary Fox??"

**(END CHAPTER)**


End file.
